Prologue
This is the free prologue at the start of the game! The game starts with the MC surrounded by a group of men. Overwhelmed, she think back to how this exactly happens. Coming home from work, she had looked up and had seen a Red Moon in the sky. Stepping into a puddle, it sucks her in. She wakes up in a strange garden she's never seen filled with dizziness and sickness. Shortly after she wakes up, she meets Lucia. A charming red-haired man that seems to be quite interested in you. Lucia promises to protect her and beings to be playful. Being rather bold he picks her up and begins to take her back to the estate. Then they run into Kaim. A cool headed butler with dark hair. Hearing that she is human he seems surprised. Lucia begins to tell Kaim that the MC will live in the estate. The MC is startled when he begins to talk about her living there. She is then taken to a room with a bed. The pain and dizzy spell is starting to wear off. The reality of what's happening begins to set in. As she begins to think, Kaim walks into the room. He introduces himself as butler of the estate and offers some tea. After checking if she is truly okay, he begins talking about why he is interested in her. Telling the story, he says he's heard many tales about human's but never actually seen one. He then mentions that she is in the estate of Master Lucia. Alarmed she says she needs to get home for work but Kaim claims he cannot allow that. Lucia has ordered that she is to stay and live here. Soon he discovers she has no idea how she was able to get here. Before explaining, Lucia rushes into the room starting to speak before he notices she is awake. Kaim explains that she really doesn't know where she is. Confused, Lucia asked if she knew they were demons. They begins to explain everything from the start. She is in a world called Nightmare. It is divided between the demon nation and the angel nation. Lucia's estate is in the demon nation and that everyone there is demons. Kaim then asks if she walked the path of the Red Moon. They say that when humans walk the path of the Red Moon and appear here that the only way back is when the moon rises in Nightmare. The next moon is supposed to rise in three months. Soon, another new face appears calling Lucia's name. Learning his name is Levy, the blue haired young man becomes shocked when seeing the MC. After hearing that she will be staying her, Levy quickly become upset. Soon both Lucia and Kaim leave, while she is stuck with Levy. Glaring at her, he offers a simple tour of the estate. Although the tour doesn't last long when he snaps telling her not to speak to him if she lives here. Left alone in her new room, she hears a voice coming from the window. The man tells her about the brother of the estate and that there is also Mefy, the youngest brother. He apologizes for startled her and seems to know a little about the Red Moon. The man's name is Lucas. A mysterious guy who asks her if she wished for anything when she saw the moon. He tells her the Red Moon was leading her to this world because she wished. After asking him what he is, the door opens. Lucas now no where to be found. At the door is Kurt. Smiling he gives you a change of clothes and points out the open window. Telling her to change and rest for the day. In the realm of angels, we meet Noel and Ricardo who are speaking to Master Mikeal. The angels begin speaking about the guest Mikeal invited to the world. Noel asks if she will be invited to the estate but Mikeal comments that it is too soon. Mentioning how they must consider all the possibilities, the screen darkens. The next day back at the demon estate, the MC is walking with Kurt and the gardener Oswald. They begin explaining how the rulers are chosen, and that Lucia is next in line for King. After taking this all in she asks for some time alone. Thinking back to Lucas, she wonders if what she wished for was really true. That she might meet her true love in this new world. Category:Storyline Category:Free Chapter